The Battle of New Orleans
is the 21st episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary BLOOD IS IN THE AIR - and enact a plan to collect the sacred stones needed by Genevieve in order to forever change the fates of and the werewolf community. Realizing that Klaus' plan will lead to the extermination of all French Quarter vampires, rallies an army determined to take down the Mikaelsons and regain control of the city. warns Josh to leave town as she is forced to make a fateful decision that will turn the tide of war. Meanwhile, Francesca threatens , who attempts to decipher a code that results in a surprising revelation among the city's factions. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Chase Coleman as Oliver Guest Cast *TBA Quotes Extended Promo :Klaus: "New Orleans has always been at war." :Francesca : "Marcel is being aspecially vindictive." :Marcel: "Tell us what Klaus is up to." :Davina: "Klaus isn't the only thing we need to be afraid of." :Marcel: "If we don't stand against him now our lives aren't worth a damn thing anyway." :Marcel's Army: "Yeah!" :Marcel: "No surrender this time." :Klaus: "So be it. I think I'll start with you." Trivia *This is the third episode of The Originals to refer to New Orleans in the title; Girl in New Orleans being the first,'' Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' being the second. *We will learn more about the stones needed for the moonlight rings. *Marcel will kidnap Jackson and Oliver. *Diego will beat Oliver so that he'll tell what Klaus is up to. *Elijah and Hayley kiss for the second time. *PRE-FINALE EPISODES|Cami must face the "terrible repercussions" of Kieran's death, though she'll barely have time to mourn her uncle before "a new player seeks to fill the gap left in the wake of the priest's death", teases executive producer Michael Narducci. Meanwhile, Elijah will step in to help Hayley fight her enemies, but Narducci warns that his actions could end up tearing them further apart. As for the hybrid bun in Hayley's oven, "the witches' plan for the baby - and the lengths that the Mikaelson clan will go to in order to protect it - will be a major focus as we move to the end of our season". *Will we get an answer on what the key is by season’s end? Yeah, for sure. With the way our storylines move, with anything that’s revealed, we like to at least give some more information on it in the next few episodes because we just have so much more, so it’s going to definitely be important for the last few episodes. *Mikael might appear in this episode, talking to Davina. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The Battle of New Orleans is a song written by Jimmy Driftwood. *The Battle of New Orleans was a battle in the War of 1812 (1812-1815) that took place on January 8, 1815. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - The Battle of New Orleans Trailer|Promo Pictures To1x21script.png 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_001.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_002.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_003.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_004.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_005.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_006.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_007.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_008.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_009.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_010.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_011.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_012.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_013.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_014.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_015.PNG|Extended Promo 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_016.PNG|Extended Promo Elijah_and_Hayley_1x21.png Elijah_and_Hayley_kiss_1x21.png 72373-630x433.jpg hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg 72362-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72363-630x433_5j95_slogo.jpg 72364-6d30x433_595_slogo.jpg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggf.jpg 723a66-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72367-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72368-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72369-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72370-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72371-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72372-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72374-630x433_595_slogo.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters